


The Bee Tie (Destiel)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Castiel is adorable, Dean Loves Castiel, Destiel feels, M/M, Presents, Tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Castiel gives Dean a very special present for his birthday.





	The Bee Tie (Destiel)

Carefully, Castiel held the package close as his wings fluttered, carrying him away on the wind that gently blew through his plumage. The Seraphim did not want to end up dropping his package, for it was a gift for a very special person. Someone who he held very dear to his heart. 

The Angel of the Lord has always been fascinated with humanity and their strange habits. Something he always liked in particular was the act of giving and receiving presents - he found it quite marvelous that they did something like that. Angels never did such things. But after looking into it for a bit, he learned that they only did that with special occasions. Humanity rarely gave gifts out of nowhere. 

Always having wanted to participate, today was the perfect occasion to do so. But because this was his first time, Castiel had asked Sam to help him. Seemingly amused by the angel’s request, the hunter had agreed. 

He landed in front of a motel. Folding up his magnificent wings, the angel went over towards the door he knew the Winchester’s would be behind. Castiel put the package underneath his trench coat before he knocked on the door. He liked it to stay a secret for a little bit longer. 

The door opened and Castiel faced Dean. “Hello, Dean,” the angel greeted him. 

The hunter blinked once before he stepped sideways to let him in. “Hello, Cas,” he replied as Castiel entered the room. Being an angel, he could fly and teleport himself into the room of course, but occasionally he liked to use the mundane way to enter a room. 

That, and it seemed to startle Dean if he just appeared out of nowhere. And Castiel did not want to startle Dean. 

“How’s Heaven?” Sam asked him.

The angel shrugged. “Doing as well as it could, I suppose,” he replied, going over towards Sam as Dean went over towards his bed to get something. 

“Did you manage to find something?” Sam whispered to him, too low for Dean to hear. The angel nodded his head, eyes sparkling in excitement. Sam gave him a reassuring smile and stood up. Aloud, he said, before leaving the room, “I’ll go get something from the car.” And then Sam was gone. 

Dean snorted. “He has been acting weird all day now,” he commented, picking up a book and looking at the cover before he threw it back again. “Something is up.” Then Dean gave him a look. “Do you perhaps know something about this?” 

“No, I don’t,” Castiel smoothly lied, instantly aware of the package residing underneath his trench coat. Dean narrowed his eyes but didn’t comment on it for Sam choose that moment to return. 

“Is that pie?” Dean asked, head snapping up as his eyes widened drastically. Sam placed an entire plate of apple pie in front of Dean, who gave his brother a sceptical look. 

“Myself and Cas baked it for you,” Sam explained. 

“Dean, do you remember what day it is?” He added. Castiel went to stand next to him. 

“Uhm,” Dean blinked, “Friday?” 

“Well, yes,” Sam agreed, “but what else?”

Dean looked down at the pie. “Pie day?” He helplessly tried. 

Sam looked at the angel. “Go tell him, Cas. Help him out a bit,” he said, eyes full of amusement. 

“Dean, it’s your birthday,” the angel spoke, finally taking the package out from underneath his trench coat with a large smile, “happy birthday!” 

Wide eyed, Dean looked between the two of them, utterly stupefied. “It’s… my birthday?” 

“Yes,” Sam snorted, “trust you to forget your own birthday.” 

But Dean was already looked at Castiel. “You even got me something?” He asked, at which the angel nodded. With uttermost care, Dean took the package from the angel’s hands. “Thank you, Cas,” he added softly. 

“You’re not going to eat the pie first?” Sam asked, arching up an eyebrow. 

“Cas got me something,” Dean spoke as if those four words contained all the answers in the world. Then he removed the newspaper Castiel had used as wrapping paper to reveal what it contained. Dean looked down in amusement as Sam leaned closer to get a better look. 

Dean held up the tie. “You got me a tie?” He asked the angel. 

Enthusiastically, Castiel nodded. “Yes, I did. Do you like it?” He asked with wide eyes. 

Dean inspected the tie. Castiel had spent great care when he picked one out. He had found a tie with a pattern of small bees on it. Castiel didn’t knew for sure if Dean liked bees or not, but Castiel liked them and he thought it would look nice on the Hunter. “Yes, I do. Thank you, Cas,” he hunter said with a smile. The angel beamed at that. 

The next time Dean had to wear a tie… he wore the bee tie he got from Castiel. 


End file.
